2016 Atlantic hurricane season/HHHC HURDAT
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season began anomalously early, with the formation of Subtropical Storm Alex on January 12th, of which was the earliest storm of this category ever recorded, and therefore was the earliest named storm in modern times, beating the record of April 19th set by Subtropical Storm Ana in the 2003 season. On May 27th, the second earliest named storm, Bonnie, developed, missing the record by 18 hours to a storm in 1887, which developed 18 hours earlier than Bonnie did. The storm went on to make landfall in North Carolina, and weakened to a remnant circulation on May 29th, before regenerating on June 2nd, and regaining tropical storm status on June 3rd as it moved out to sea. The system later dissipated on June 5th, on the same advisory as Tropical Depression Three was classified, which became the earliest 3rd named storm ever recorded 8 hours later following a recon mission into the system confirmed 35 knot winds at he surface, which broke the record set by an unnamed system, which formed on June 12th in 1887.. On June 19th, Tropical Depression Four was designated off Campeche, Mexico, the first tropical cyclone in the Bay of Campeche since Ingrid in September 2013. 18 hours later, Four intensified into the earliest 4th named storm ever recorded in the basin, therefore passing the record set by Tropical Storm Debby, which formed on June 26, 2012. Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:C1 text: Alex from:27/05/2016 till:30/05/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:02/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie from:05/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:Colin from:19/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:Danielle bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex Hurricane Alex was the first January hurricane since 1938, and has been analysed here as developing at 1500 UTC on January 12th. The system moved towards and then over, the Azores islands, intensifying into a moderate category 1 hurricane before weakening, and making landfall with winds of 65 mph. After passing the Azores, Alex underwent extratropical transition, and was last noted on January 20th near Greenland as a hurricane force low, being absorbed by a larger low later that same day. 1 indirect death was blamed on the storm in the Azores after a tree fell on a person, but only minimal damages occurred form the storm. Tropical Storm Bonnie No changes have been done to Tropical Storm Bonnie from the original gathered data from recon and Dvorak classifications on the system. Therefore, Bonnie remains at 40 knots, with a pressure of 1007 mbar for its peak intensity on May 28th. However, after regeneration occurred, it may well be possible that the storm intensified back to tropical storm status earlier than initially recorded, based on the questionable nature of the SFMR data collected by the Hurricane Hunters on June 2nd. Saying this, it is possible that regeneration may have occurred 18 hours than initially realised, and so this is the assumption that will be taken into account for the archives. Tropical Storm Colin Based on the data received by both the NOAA and USAF aircraft inside this system around 0800 UTC on June 6th, the storm is being upgraded to 50 knots using the 75% adjustment technique of both the 60 knot SFMR data and the flight level winds of 71 knots recorded by both of the aircraft during this time. It may also appear that the storm intensified into a tropical storm up to 3 hours before the time initially realised, and so this scenario will be the one assumed to be correct for the archive. The pressure has also been dropped by 1 mbar to account for the NOAA buoy data received whilst the storm was passing over Florida and out into the Atlantic Ocean on June 6th - 7th. The system is also analysed as going post tropical at the same time as initially realised in the original documents, as this seems to make sense due to the elongation of the storms circulation at that time, besides the intense bursts of convection seen in satellite and radar imagery at this time. Tropical Storm Danielle No changes have been made to this storm for the archive, and so the peak intensity remains at the initial 40 knots, with a pressure of 1007 mbar as a result of this. The system's landfall intensity of 35 knots may be questionable, as no sustained tropical storm force winds were reported during the storm's landfall. Storm names Category:HURDAT Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Layten's pages